Comme ci, comme ça
|semiplace = 15th|semipoints = 65|previous = Why Angels Cry|next = Femme Fatale|image = Cy07.jpg|conductor = --|position = --|points = --}}'Comme ci, comme ça '("Like This, Like That") was the Cypriot entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2007 in Helsinki performed by Evridiki Theokleous in her third appearance in the contest. This makes it the first time a non-Francophone country uses French in their lyrics. "Comme ci, comme ça" is a moderately up-tempo number, with influences both from rock and techno. Evridiki addresses herself to her lover, telling him that she finds it difficult to live with him. She complains that every Monday he finishes work too late to enjoy her, falling asleep "just as my heart wakes up". He also promises that they will see a movie every Tuesday, but is unable to keep this promise. Following these criticisms, she explains that the unexciting routine of their relationship is too much for her and that she is no longer in love with him. As the chorus continues, it becomes apparent that she intends to leave him. It was performed third in the semifinal following Israe and preceding Belarus. At the close of voting, it finished in 15th place with 65 points, thus missing out on the final. Lyrics |-| French= Tous les lundis, tu finis Le travail trop tard et puis La télé et sommeil Quand mon cœur se réveille Et tous les mardis, tu me dis Le matin – et tu l’oublies “On ira au ciné” Et le soir – “désolé” Comme ci comme ça, la vie passe Et les bons moments nous dépassent Comme ci comme ça, l’amour casse Routine et paresse nous menacent Comme ci comme ça, je n’en peux plus Je suis déçue, tu m’as perdue Je reste pas là, comme ci comme ça La fin voilà, comme ci comme ça Même les samedis à minuit Tu me dis déjà bonne nuit Tu t’endors quand je sors En te chantant très fort: Comme ci comme ça, la vie passe Et les bons moments nous dépassent Comme ci comme ça, l’amour casse Routine et paresse nous menacent Comme ci comme ça, je n’en peux plus Je suis déçue, tu m’as perdue Je reste pas là, comme ci comme ça La fin voilà, comme ci comme ça Comme ci comme ça, la vie passe Et les bons moments nous dépassent Comme ci comme ça, l’amour casse Routine et paresse nous menacent Comme ci comme ça, je n’en peux plus Je suis déçue, tu m’as perdue Je reste pas là, comme ci comme ça La fin voilà, comme ci comme ça Je reste pas là, comme ci comme ça La fin voilà, comme ci comme ça Je reste pas là, comme ci comme ça La fin voilà |-| English= Every Monday, you finish Work too late and then TV and sleep Just as my heart wakes up And every Tuesday, you tell me In the morning – and you forget it “We’ll go to the movies” And in the evening – “sorry” Like this, like that, life passes by And the good times pass us over Like this, like that, love breaks Routine and laziness threaten us Like this, like that, I can’t take it anymore I’m disappointed, you’ve lost me I’m not sticking around, like this, like that That’s the end, like this, like that Even on Saturday at midnight You already tell me good night You fall asleep just as I go out Singing to yourself very loudly: Like this, like that, life passes by And the good times pass us over Like this, like that, love breaks Routine and laziness threaten us Like this, like that, I can’t take it anymore I’m disappointed, you’ve lost me I’m not sticking around, like this, like that That’s the end, like this, like that Like this, like that, life passes by And the good times pass us over Like this, like that, love breaks Routine and laziness threaten us Like this, like that, I can’t take it anymore I’m disappointed, you’ve lost me I’m not sticking around, like this, like that That’s the end, like this, like that I’m not sticking around, like this, like that Here’s the end, like this, like that I’m not sticking around, like this, like that That’s the end Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Cyprus Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2007 Category:Non-Qualifiers